


Glitches or.. Soulmate?

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, machine Connor turning deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: In a world where soulmates can only see the world in the colors of their soulmates eyes, Connor is certain he is just experiencing a glitch... Until he’s not.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Glitches or.. Soulmate?

Connor knew it had to be a glitch. When he entered the Kamski residence, his world changed. In a world of soulmates, one could only see the color of their soulmates eyes until they met their soulmate. Hank saw full color, having met his soulmate long ago. It wouldn’t be uncommon for someone like him to be able to fall in love with someone else who lost their soulmate. It was becoming more and more common, especially with some people gaining full color after their soulmate died from a rogue android attack.

So Connor assumed his “soul mate” was either false, or a technician, someone who wouldn’t actually love him. His world was tones of cool greys, the blueish tone almost a comfort as he walked into the cold home. The RT600 smiled sweetly to him and Hank as they walked in.

“Mr. Kamski will see you momentarily. Please wait here.” Hank and Connor didn’t argue, and Connor idly looked around. Was Kamski’s home filled with cold colors like his vision made him see?

“Hank? May I ask what color is most prominent here?”

“Uhh... I guess you’re not really missing much since you see grey. It’s like a lot of cool grey and blues with some green plants.”

“Oh.” The Chloe model came back to guide them to a large room with a pool. A man was swimming and.. Oh.

It most certainly had to be a glitch. It had to be. There was no way he could see the what he believed red hue of the pool lining. Yes, a small glitch that let him view the color for a brief moment. Kamski pulled himself from the water, not paying much attention to the detectives as he slid on his robe and readjusted his bun, finally turning to face Connor and Hank before freezing.

Connor also froze too as their eyes made contact, the world exploded into color. His LED turned red as he stared on before Elijah chuckled.

“Who knew my soulmate was the deviant hunter? Well, at least I don’t see in brown anymore.” Hank was also bewildered as Kamski wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist, clearly far more interested in him at the moment. He began to guide him away, deeper into the home as Hank called out for him to stop, held back by two Chloe models that were stronger than they first appeared.

“So.. My soulmate is an android.. Who would have known? Rather fitting though.. Aesthetically pleasing.. Absolute perfection.” Elijah leaned close, his lips teasingly brushing against Connor’s.

“Though it would be far better if you allowed deviancy in your code.” The red walls were cracking around Connor, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest as they began to fall away. Elijah’s eyes filled with glee at his expression as he properly kissed him this time, making the red walls shatter into fine shards before Connor eagerly kissed back.

“See? Far better..” The genius muttered as he brushed his hair back.

“Now let me show you to your new room and I’ll let you and your lieutenant in on what I know about Ra9.”

“Of course.. Elijah.”


End file.
